runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ivy
Ivy, in de skillgids en de observeringstekst van de members Verstikking klimop genoemd, is een klimop die groeit op een aantal verschillende muren in Gielnor en kan worden gekapt door de members voor woodcutting ervaring. Het werd uitgebracht samen met de Woodcutting evenwicht update op 23 september 2009. Level 68 Woodcutting is nodig om deze klimop te hakken, en tijdens het hakken van deze 'boom' krijg je geen items. Wanneer een Ivy wordt omgehakt zal het veranderen in een Ivy Stump.. De respawntijd is 40 seconden en hakken geeft 333 Woodcutting xp, de Ivy geeft dan ook de meeste XP in Woodcutting van alle 'bomen' De Ivy's werden in het spel gebracht om snel ervaring te krijgen zonder beloningen afgezien van nesten, die bekend zijn om z'n zaden die kunnen worden verkocht. Daarom kiezen veel spelers lucky rabbits foots om mee te nemen tijdens het snijden van de nesten om meer te krigen. Deze "boom" vereist geen uitstapjes naar de bank. Veel spelers vinden dit de beste Woodcutting training met een veel hogere xp-rate. De houthakkers kiezen het boven de magic tree. De Heilige klei bijl(sacred clay axe) geeft extra xp, die in totaal tot 665 xp per Ivy zal geven. Met een volledig opgeladen bijl, kan een speler gemiddeld 34.000 ervaring in 18-20 minuten voordat deze volledig is opgelost, wat neerkomt op ongeveer 102.000 ervaring per uur, maar er zullen 3 bijlen nodig zijn omdat bij elke Ivy er 2% van de Axe afgaat. Lumberjack kleding in combinatie met de Heilige klei bijl(sacred clay axe) zal ook een belangrijke ervaring stimuleren, want de volledig lumberjack zal 2,5% meer xp geven. Een Dragon bijl zal ongeveer 23.000 ervaring in 20 minuten geven, het berekenen van ongeveer 70.000 ervaring per uur. Een Rune bijl zal ongeveer 20.000 ervaring in 20 minuten geven, het berekenen van ongeveer 60.000 ervaring per uur. Lumberjack kleding(alleen volledig) geeft nu een bonus van ongeveer 5xp(2,5%) per kappen. Respawn Locaties Noord muur van Varrock Palace, in de buurt van de Yew bomen (4 Ivy spots). Zuid-oost buitenmuur van Varrock Palace, naast de boom Farming patch (5 Ivy spots). Noordzijde van de noordelijke muur van falador, iets ten westen van staande stenen locatie(7 Ivy spots) Zuid-zijde van de zuidelijke muur van falador, iets ten noorden van de toewijzing patch (7 Ivy spots). Zuid-oosten van Taverley, in de buurt van de hete lucht ballon (5 Ivy spots Oostelijke muur van East Ardougne kerk, net ten westen van Handelmort's Mansion (5 Ivy spots). Noordzijde van de noordelijke muur van Yanille, zuid-oosten van Yanille Dungeon (6 Ivy spots). Zuid muur van Castle Wars, ten zuiden van de Saradomin basis (7 Ivy spots). Weetjes * De Inferno dissel brandt geen Ivy, want het is niet een brandbare log. De Inferno dissel werkt als een Dragon bijl. * Wanneer klimop respawns, groeit het versneld tegen de muur op. * Hoewel het hakken van Ivy geen logs produceert kunnen spelers zien wanneer ze ervaren krijgen door te kijken naar hun voeten, want wanneer er ervaring is opgedaan vallen er stapels takken aan de voeten van de speler en verschijnt er een bericht in de chatbox. De animatie van de takjes op de grond is zichtbaar voor iedereen * In zowel hoog detail en standaard detail het hakken van de Ivy ziet er onafgewerkt uit, want de bijl gaat elke keer door de muur. * Ivy, samen met Light, Medium en dichte jungle zijn de enige niet-boom vegetatie die kunnen worden omgehakt. * Wanneer Ivy werd vrijgegeven kreeg je bij lumberjack(volledig) geen bonus ervaring, maar dit werd geupdate binnen een paar dagen. * In de Ivy kunnen vogel nesten gevonden worden. * Er is enige discussie over het al dan niet Ivy hakken is beter ervaring per uur dan de zagerij opleiding. * Wanneer u zich aanmeldt bij RuneScape terwijl u staat naast een aantal Ivy's, alle Ivy's in de buurt van u zullen dan respawnen op ongeveer dezelfde tijd. * Op 3 december 2009, was er een update voor de animatie van Ivy hakken. Spelers zouden zijdelings naast de muur staan en hakken in de lucht. Dit werd vastgesteld door een andere update later die dag. Echter, je kan de glitch nog steeds uitvoeren door de Ivy the hakken en een kitten te aaien(stroke) * Op 31 december 2009, werd de Ivy hakken animatie versneld. * Als u een vogelnest plet met een vijzel(pestle and mortal), kun je op een Ivy klikken en zal uw character zijdelings beginnen te hakken * Op 16 februari 2010 is er een storing opgetreden die had gezorged dat je geen bijl ndig had om te kunnen hakken. Deze kwam samen met de animatie update. Dit is opgelost. * Bij het omkappen van Ivy met een Dragon Hatchet gaat het karakter schommels en alleen hits van boven naar het midden van de Ivy. Andere bijlen hakken helemaal naar beneden. Het is onbekend of dit een glitch is, want het is niet als een glitch vastgesteld. * Op de dag van de release, kwam Ivy in de derde wereld. De fout werd snel vastgesteld voordat iemand opgevallen. en:Ivy Categorie:Interactieve omgeving Categorie:Woodcutting